camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Son of Hades
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Zach Walter page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 17:46, 13 March 2013 heads up/reminder Per our inactivity policies, which in case you are wondering why we have them, it's to keept the wiki as organised and easy to navigate as possible with a clear distinction between active and inactive, you will be past 25 days inactive (0 edits) on 4/14, if you have not edited by then, or given notice that you will be officially less active for an indefinite time period, your character(s) will be subject for deletion. If you at any point in time come back and wish them to be restored so you can resume rp'ing here, simply contact an administator, they can restore the page. Inactivity Would you happen to need the less active status? You've nearly gone 3 weeks (21 days) with zero edits. If, by the 4th of May, you have not had any activity, your character will be subjected to deletion. Zach Due to having gone over 3 weeks with no edits and without any notice of going inactive, your character, Zach Walters, son of Athena, has been deleted. Should you wish to rp with the same char, just contact an administrator and we will restore the page for you. re:sig huh? the time lord sig is my current sig, so no clue what you're talking about, are you talking about the jedi sig? re:sig the one with the light sabre is my jedi sig, not my time lord sig, and I put WAY too much work into it to let you take it, sorry. It was a huge pain getting it in that shape re:sigs Not sure, I used general coding knowledge to do it, it just took forever to get the widths right to make it look like a light sabre, lots of tweaking, etc Powers Issue It says on your character's page, Zach Walter that he has all monthly powers. However, he hasn't been at camp long enough to obtain those powers. It also doesn't mention anything about you using a power-up whatsoever. Please fix this issue, thank you! Quest Hey, man! Just wanted to say that the quest was already approved but we haven't started it yet :) Please reply ASAP for me to know if you're still active :/ (Haven't seen you in days) Re: Once a week ; ; - ; But... in that case... the quest is going to take so long. Just imagine how long we have to wait for your reply. Are you sure only once a week? Because I think we'll be starting next week or this week. I'm just waiting for you because I've noticed you haven't been on for quite a while and I wanted to make sure you can still do it. Sorry Hey man. I'm really sorry but we have to remove your char Zach in the quest :( Once a week isn't enough... and the quest might end up being pulled out because of inactivity if that's the case. I hope you understand. Hey Err just to tell you Dylan O'brien is being used by shawdow goddess.. ~DeathIsBliss ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 02:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Badge Heya! In case I haven't given this to you: :D Re: Roleplay Erm . . . not now, because I'm half-asleep. How about either tomorrow morning, or tomorrow evening, because my brain cells will be more active then? Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 06:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Roleplay Yeah, somtime around this time now. Is that okay with you? Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 06:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Roleplay Okie-dokie, see ya tomorrow. :D Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 06:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Roleplay Okay. :) Shall I post on Lily's page? Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 04:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry :( Sorry, bro, I had to leave for lunch. re That's because if you go over 25 to 30 days with 0 edits and no notice of needing to be marked as semi-active or officially inactive with an admin or on your user page your characters get archived re Not sure if I'll have time today, you could try asking Demi or one of the other Admins to unarchive and add you back to the user/char list Re: I've un-archived you character :) Feel free to begin rp'ing as soon as you wish. Re: Now that you've taken the test, all you really need to do is wait for the results Re: You can have the results by tomorrow :) Test I just checked the results of your test and it appears that you managed to receive a score equal to 78% This shows that you are, at the very least, knowledgable on what should and should not be found in claims however, there are still points that eed to be discussed/clarified. If you still wish to be a helper, kindly IM me so we can set an appropriate time to meet up in chat so that I can discuss with you the mistakes. I don't want to hang around the wiki all day just to wait for one user to show up so I'd rather we set a date/time to chat >.< Re: Well, I'll have to base my time of convenience on which timezone you live in. I'm fine with 2 - 3 pm my time but in EST, that's like 2 in the morning. Re: How about tomorrow, Wednesday, March 19? At around 2pm (Philippine Standard Time)? :) I can rearrange the time to better suit your own timezone. Re: Umm I'm not sure... Since you're here now, why don't we just discuss the items now? xD I'll be on chat in about 10 minutes. I just need to fix up on some stuff. Re: Sure :) Just IM me when you go on chat so that I'm informed that you're back. ... I think I just missed you at chat... >.< Congrats! Hey bro, I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a camp helper. Great job. :D Re: Yes, both unclaimed and unprocessed. In checking unprocessed claims, be sure to change the category from "Claiming" to "Unclaimed" >.< Gosh, I knew I forgot something >.< No, apart form the claims, there isn't really anything I need you to work on as of yet. Claims come first and foremost, since they're an essential part to the development of the wiki. Anyway, your bagde :) If it's not too much trouble, could you move the badge to your user page? That way, the category for official wiki helpers is found on your page and not your talk page. Re: If it's not a bother, then please do. Re: XD I'll do it. Anyway, you're planning on possible rb-ship in the future right? Last Before I forget, here's the standard message I give to new helpers >.< First and foremost, congratulations on obtaining the status of "Official Wiki Helper". Now, kindly remember that, as a helper, you must be consistent in your 'helping'. The best way to do this is to help the admin team check claims but you may go beyond that, if you wish. Also, keep in mind that, if in a month, we see that you were helping out very minimally (around 5 or so edits only for the entire month), then we will be forced to take away the status of helper from you. Basically put, just be as helpful as you can be. We're a growing wiki and we need as much cooperation from the users as we can get :) In the long run, this can help you should you wish to go for rb. If you have any other questions, kindly see the Official Wiki Helpers page. If, still, you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. :) PS. Would you terribly mind linking your siggy to your talk page? That way if I want to IM you I won't need to do any unneccesary clicking :) Re: Sure :) I'm on chat right now.